


Babies Can't Give Away Secrets [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri manages to deduce who the mastermind behind the Killing School Life is. Unfortunately for her, the mastermind has no intentions of going down that easily, and makes sure Kyoko can't tell anyone what she knows. After all, who's gonna listen to a baby who can't even talk?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"And the person that has managed to keep us all trapped here...is Junko Enoshima!" Everyone looked towards where the purple-haired detective was pointing. All had shocked expressions upon their faces as the blond model was singled out among them as the apparent mastermind of all the events. A sweat drop rolled down her forehead, a clear sign that something Kyoko had said struck a chord within her, and not in a pleasant way.

"W-Whaaat? I-I, like, totally have no idea what you're talking about!" Junko said as she looked at Kyoko, everyone around her staring right towards them. The plan had, to say the least, gone completely wrong within only a few days after the entire killing game started, and with not a single murder to be had. All because of a few, stray class photos that the detective had managed to find littered throughout the building. They were always meant to be incinerated, but it seemed as though someone was too busy preparing and planning everything to remember exactly what to do...

Taking the nervous expression as more or less confirmation of her hypothesis, Kyoko decided to continue her interrogation with ruthless effort. "Well, Junko? Anything that you want to say? We all know that it's you...you're the one who had been masterminding this entire thing." She exclaimed with cold, sharp, and calculated precision. There was only one problem...she was no technically right.

"Upupup...I know I couldn't leave it to you to do things like this." All attention was suddenly placed onto a peculiar monochrome bear, letting loose a flurry of annoying chuckles as it walked right up towards Junko. "You can't even say anything to even try and come to your defense! You have to try harder, you know. Otherwise the entire thing ends up getting ruined...just like this! And all because of her..." The bear glared towards Kyoko, but she remained unfazed. What was there to be scared of when she knew the identity of the mastermind behind everything...or did she?

Looking right back towards Kyoko, Monokuma walked right towards her, still looking angry. "Since I suppose everyone won't remember this for long," He began, grabbing the curiosity of all the students. "She isn't Junko, I am. She is just the smelly little, boring, ugly sister that couldn't manage to do things right when she was given the opportunity. It seems as though the Killing Game was ruined all because she made a mistake and you were the one that made use of it...good job, Kyoko! You've beaten the Killing Game before it ever really began!"

Despite news that would make others cheer in excitement, Kyoko remained as stoic and calm as ever. "I'm not sure how I feel receiving praise from you of all people." The detective said as she looked down at the bear. "But what do you mean when you say that we won't remember any of this? I-" The girl never got to finish her sentence. A stream of smoke began to enter the room from several vents, all of which forcing the students, even the one who was, apparently, no Junko, into a coughing fit that debilitated them and kept them from running. Many fell to their knees, trying to escape, but to no avail. Eyes started to close before long, beginning to pass out due to the substance that had invaded their bodies. Though able to fight it for some time, Kyoko quickly found herself far from immune to it all, and quickly fell to her own knees. Barely able to keep herself up and awake, eyes slowly closing, she could only look towards the bear, who had one last thing to say...

"Goodnight...baby Kyoko~"

********************

When Kyoko finally came to, she found herself in a rather...peculiar situation, to say the least. The detective immediately felt herself laying down on something soft, much comfier than the bed that she had slept in for the last few days. When she went to stretch her arms, she collided with hard plastic, and looked beside her to see bars. Purple bars, at that...and through them she saw walls covered in bright pastel colors, with clouds and flowers seemingly painted on. How infantile...but that was not all. No, there was a playpen, and a changing table, and a toybox, and if all of that was there, that meant...

"This would be a crib." Kyoko said as she sat up, looking down at the purple and pink sheets underneath her. However, this was not all she saw when she looked down. On the upper half of her body was a simple purple t-shirt. Cozy enough, she supposed. On her bottom half? A purple diaper of a lighter shade, seemingly thick and strangely enough, perfect for the size of a teenager such as herself. What...What exactly was going on? Where was everyone? Why was she in a crib? What had happened to... Junko. That's right, she had just outed her as the mastermind and then...and then...from that point onward her memories began to grow blank, as if there was a gap in them…

No matter how hard she tried to remember, Kyoko couldn’t think of what happened after she had outed Junko as the mastermind. But it didn’t matter. She remembered that much, and even if the mastermind had gotten rid of everyone else’s memories, she could easily just remind them of her discovery as many times as it took. “Well, first, I suppose I should get out of this crib and change into something more mature…” She said to herself, looking at the bars that surrounded her. They were surprisingly tall for a crib...

“Perhaps I’ll just have to find how to get the bars to come down.” She wasn’t sure she could manage to climb over the bars, especially not with this thick diaper pushing her legs apart. However, as she sat there and thought about the best way to get out of here, she heard a door open, and she immediately turned her head to see who was coming into the room.

Walking into the room was the tan-skinned Ultimate Swimmer, Aoi Asahina, sporting a smile on her face as she made her way right up towards the crib. “Good morning, Kyoko. Did you sleep well?” She asked, though she hardly waited for an answer before she began to lower the bars of the crib.

Kyoko was surprised. Why didn’t Aoi comment on her clothes? Or the fact that she was sleeping in a crib? She didn’t dwell on it too much though, simply turning to face Aoi as soon as the bars were down. She’d get out in a second, she had something more important on her mind. “I slept well enough, I suppose. But I have something more important to tell you. I need to tell everyone, actually. Can you gather everyone in the cafeteria?”

As Kyoko gave these instructions, however, she would be surprised to see that Aoi’s expression hardly changed at all. Didn't she know that this was supposed to be serious? “Aww, it's so cute when you babble like that, Kyoko.” Aoi cooed towards Kyoko, right before taking a hand and placing it against the padded crotch of the detective. “And you're dry, too! Good job!”

“Excuse me?” Kyoko asked, her eyes widening as Aoi spoke. “It’s cute… when I babble?” Did Aoi not understand anything she just said? As the swimmer pressed her hand against Kyoko’s diaper, the girl blushed and gently pushed her hand away. Kyoko already had a sinking suspicion as to what was going on, but she decided to try one more time. “Aoi, can you understand me? I need to tell you something important.” She said, speaking slowly as if that would help.

Once more, Aoi did not seem to listen to Kyoko, instead beginning to lift her up and hold her close in a cradle. “Someone seems energetic today! Usually you're all moody and fussy in the mornings~” Aoi cooed as she looked towards a stroller in the corner and went to strap Kyoko in. “And I can see why. Being trapped in this school isn't fun for any of us, but for a baby it must be really scary...whoever did this is unforgivable!”

As Aoi picked her up and strapped her into a stroller, her hunch was basically proven. When Junko did… whatever she did to erase her memories, she also messed with the heads of the other students. And now Aoi saw her as nothing more than a baby, and her words couldn’t be understood. Likely so she couldn’t tell everyone what she had discovered. Hopefully, she would at least be able to find one person who understood her. “This is humiliating…” She muttered to herself.

Opening the door, placing a diaper bag around her shoulder, and getting behind the stroller, Aoi smiled and hummed as she began to push the stroller out the door and down the halls. The sight would have surely been strange had anyone been able to see Kyoko as anything more than an infant. “Ready to go get some breakfast? I made sure to get you something really yummy!” She said, speaking down to Kyoko with a grin on her face.

Kyoko sighed. “I can’t say I’m particularly excited to eat baby food, no.” She said, thinking out loud more than anything. After all, she could say whatever she wanted at this point, and nobody would hear anything other than baby babble. “But it’s better than nothing, I suppose.” She crossed her arms and simply waited for Aoi to push her all the way to the cafeteria.

Once pushed into the cafeteria, Kyoko was able to quickly see that there was already a highchair set up for her. Of course there would be… “Come on, let's get you up in there!” Out of one confinement and into another. The life of a baby, surely. Aoi unstrapped Kyoko and took her out of the stroller, but she wasn't out for more than ten seconds before being lifted, put into the seat, and the lid placed down to keep her in.

Kyoko couldn’t help but blush again as she was placed into the highchair, the tray coming down to keep her locked in. She gently pushed on the tray a bit to see if she could get out on her own, but no such luck.

“So this is what babies have to deal with… Being put down whenever their caretaker wants them to be, without being able to object.” She said out loud before turning to Aoi and trying one more time to talk to her. “Surely you have something better than just baby food for me to eat, right?”

There was almost certainly no point in actually speaking to Aoi in this state, since all the swimmer heard was adorable babbling that just made her continue to view Kyoko as merely a child. “I've got your favorite...baby food!” She said, producing a jar from the diaper bag and holding it up, the mush a yellow-ish color, but with no label.

Kyoko wasn’t shocked at all as she saw Aoi pull out the jar from her diaper bag. The mush crammed into the jar certainly didn’t look very appetizing. But then again, it’s not like she could tell Aoi to feed her something else. Or ask to be allowed to feed herself. Sighing once more, Kyoko simply decided to get this over with, and opened her mouth so she could be fed.

Holding the spoonful of mush up towards Kyoko’s face, Aoi couldn't help but have a little fun with it. “Here comes the airplane~” She said, cooing down at the babyish detective while moving the spoon right towards her open mouth and making sure that she got as much of it as she could.

Kyoko closed her mouth around the spoon, letting the mush hit her tongue. And her immediate reaction was to gag and spit the food out onto the tray. It was the only place she could put it that wouldn’t get Aoi dirty, after all. Whatever that food was made of, it wasn’t anything good. And that was the only way she could think of in the heat of the moment to convey to Aoi that she didn’t want to eat it.

A frown crossed over Aoi’s face as she saw this reaction, and then decided to try once again. “Come on, you usually like this food. It really isn't so bad!” Easy to say coming from someone who didn't need to eat it, surely. Nonetheless, she grabbed a spoonful of mush once again and tried to resume the feeding if at all possible.

While she knew her actions would just make her come off as little more than a fussy baby who didn’t want to eat, Kyoko turned her head away from the food, and pushed the spoon away. “Don’t you have any better flavors in that bag of yours, at least?” She said, thinking out loud once more.

“Maybe this flavor just isn't good...oh well. It wouldn't be right to let baby food go to waste!” Aoi said, taking the opportunity to place the spoon into Kyoko’s mouth once the detective was busy doing what the swimmer could only imagine was babbling of some kind.

Kyoko’s eyes widened as Aoi placed more food in her mouth, and she gagged once more. Now, normally she wouldn’t be so petty, but the situation she was in had already worn thin on her patience, so this time, to really convey that she didn’t like the food, she spit it out onto Aoi’s jacket.

“H-Hey!” Aoi looked down in shock at the spit up that had landed on her jacket, and looked towards Kyoko with annoyance. Clearly this baby didn't know any better, or at least so Aoi thought, but that didn't mean that she should be so rude. “You know better than that, little Kyoko! Come on, eat it all up, or I'll need to give you a spanking!”

Kyoko shook her head in response to Aoi. There was no way she was going to eat that food. For one, it was embarrassing, and two, it wasn’t even good. “No thank you. I’d rather not eat today, if it’s all the same with you.” She said, crossing her arms again.

Sighing, Aoi looked away from the girl and began to clean her jacket. “Someone is fussy today...maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night.” Aoi muttered as she cleaned her shirt up, before deciding to try something else. “Well, if I can't feed you baby food right now, then I should at least feed you something else to make sure you have something in you. So…” Aoi began to take out a bottle from the diaper bag.

Kyoko looked at the bottle and couldn’t help but roll her eyes. At least milk was better than whatever mush Aoi just tried to feed her. In response to the bottle being pulled out, she just nodded to show Aoi that she was willing to drink it. “Anything’s better than that baby food…”

Smiling at the fact that Kyoko at least seemed more willing to drink this, if only minimally, Aoi placed the nipple of the bottle to the purple-haired girl’s lips and watched as she began to drink it, making sure to hold it up for her the entire time. “Drink up, sweetie! You need milk to grow up nice and tall!”

Kyoko sighed from underneath the nipple of the bottle, but began to slowly drink from it anyway. At least, she started off slowly, before quickly picking up the pace. After the food she just tasted, the milk was practically the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. After a few minutes, Kyoko finished every last drop of milk in the bottle, and quickly moved her mouth away from it. “Thank you, I suppose…” She muttered to herself.

“Good girl!” Aoi said as she patted Kyoko on the head, placing the bottle back into the bag, alongside the baby food that had hardly been eaten. “Now then, I'm going to go get something to eat from the kitchen real quick, so stay here until I'm done, alright?” She instructed, though she didn't think Kyoko could understand.

“Where exactly do you expect me to go?” Kyoko asked, looking down at her highchair and then back at Aoi with an exasperated expression. Regardless, she knew that Aoi could only understand her body language, so she just nodded to show that she understood the instructions.

Giving Kyoko what was surely a patronizing pat on the head, Aoi turned away and went to go and begin getting herself something for breakfast, having not had any before going to wake the ‘baby’ girl up.

Kyoko sighed as she saw Aoi walk away, leaving her trapped in the highchair until she or someone else decided to free her. While she was alone, she tried to get her thoughts in order. “So, clearly Junko has made it so nobody can see me as anything more than a baby so I can’t tell anyone that I found out her identity… Of all the ways to go about it, that has to be the weirdest possible way…” She muttered to herself, deep in thought. “Well, hopefully Aoi will be the only one to take care of me until I figure out how to undo whatever Junko did…”

Before long, Aoi came back with a donut in hand, but she came with news that Kyoko would surely find less than pleasing. “I'll be taking care of you for a while, but I think I'm going to need to hand you off to someone else at some point. I need to get some swimming practice in, and I can't look after you and train at the same time.” She said, taking a bite from her sugary breakfast.

In all honesty, Kyoko should’ve seen this coming, and yet it still managed to surprise her. Thinking quickly, she just shook her head in response to Aoi’s words. Sure, it might not be that embarrassing now to be taken care of someone else, since everyone saw her as a baby, but the more people took care of her, the more she had to explain what happened when whatever Junko did was reversed. “I’d prefer to just stay with you so nobody else sees me like this…” She said to herself.

As to be expected by this point, Aoi neither understood Kyoko’s words, nor put much attention into the body movement of the girl. All she saw was a fussy little baby that, in her mind, didn't want to leave her favorite caretaker. “Oh, don't worry! It'll be fun! Auntie Touko and Auntie Celestia will take good care of you, I'm sure!” She said, despite thinking quite the opposite.

So, her other options for caretakers were Touko, who was bound to complain the entire time she was taking care of Kyoko, and Celestia, who likely wouldn’t touch any baby items (or her diaper if, god forbid, she needed to be changed) with a ten-foot pole. Great. Certainly inspired confidence in the girl. “Ugh, hopefully they won’t come any time soon… I’m not looking forward to that…” She muttered, placing her head in her hands.

Not seeming to notice the absolute annoyance that Kyoko was feeling towards these options, Aoi finished her donut and lifted Kyoko up and out of the highchair, before getting her into the stroller and beginning to stroll her off. “Now, let's just enjoy strolling around the school for a bit. I know that there's not too much to see since we can't go outside, but I'm sure there's still some fun stuff to see! Maybe I could even find a toy in that MonoMono Machine thing!” Well, last time she found a literal weapon, but that was the risk.

“What, Junko didn’t leave any toys in that inane nursery she made for me…?” Kyoko muttered bitterly as she crossed her arms and sat back in the stroller. She was trying to keep herself as far back in the stroller as possible, so it was harder for others to see her. “I’d prefer to just go back to my room and wait this day out… Maybe tomorrow everyone will be back to normal…”

Unfortunately, the detective was far from lucky enough for something like that to happen. Instead, Aoi began to stroll her around the school, waving to any of the other students as she passed by. They all seemed to treat this as if it was normal...they were all completely unfazed by seeing a teenage girl in a stroller…

Kyoko looked around as she was pushed through the stroller, and the reactions of everyone around them told her everything she needed to know. It wasn’t just Aoi who was tricked into thinking Kyoko was a baby, it was the entire school. Everyone trapped in here looked at the detective and only saw a cute, albeit more than a bit fussy, baby. “Well, there goes my hope of getting anyone to understand me…” She mumbled bitterly to herself.

However, it seemed as if luck would possibly shine on Kyoko after all, as while her and Aoi wandered the hallways, they passed by the hall that led to everyone’s rooms, and Kyoko saw her opportunity. She pulled on Aoi’s pant leg, and pointed towards the hallway, hoping that would convey to the swimmer that she wanted to go to her room.

Tilting her head when she felt a tug, she looked towards Kyoko and saw where she was pointing. “Huh? You want to go down there?” She asked as she started to think about what Kyoko could want, before apparently coming upon an answer. “Oh! Do you want to go to your room?”

Finally, something she wanted was understood! With a small smile, Kyoko nodded. She was just glad Aoi knew what she wanted for once. As if to drive the point home further, Kyoko pointed down the hallway once more.

“Such a smart little girl, you know where your room is.” Aoi said, smiling as she began to push the stroller in the direction of Kyoko’s room. Perhaps the girl simply needed to be laid down for a nap, or wanted to play with one thing or another.

“I know a lot more than that…” Kyoko muttered bitterly, still upset that she couldn’t reveal the information she had found out to the other students. Once again, she crossed her arms and just laid back in the stroller once more, making her look like a fussy baby once again.

Not paying any mind to the pouting detective, who likely would have took offense to the notion that she was doing something so childish as pouting like a toddler, Aoi opened the door and strolled Kyoko into the nursery, smiling as she looked around. “They really did give you a nice room here. Well, for a baby. You have a bouncer, playpen, a lot of stuffed animals, and even a TV! Though, it only has DVDs for baby shows.”

Kyoko looked around her room with an unamused expression. Sure, if she was a baby, she would probably think this room was basically paradise. But she wasn’t, and when she looked around this room, all she felt was humiliation and frustration. She didn’t even respond to what Aoi said, she just kept crossing her arms and pouting (even if she didn’t exactly mean to pout). She could make a few good guesses as to what Aoi would do now that they were here. She would either put Kyoko back in the crib for a nap, or put her in the bouncer and make her watch whatever childish shows Junko had for her.

Deciding that Kyoko didn't seem quite tuckered out yet, Aoi decided to make sure that Kyoko got a bit of playing in. “Alright, Kyoko! Let's get you in your bouncer~” She said, cooing as she lifted Kyoko out of the stroller and began to put her into the bouncer, which would surely be near impossible to get out of on her own.

Just as Kyoko expected. Once she was placed in the bouncer, she pouted again. She didn’t want to bounce in it at all, but being placed down in it made it start bouncing on its own, and Kyoko couldn’t really do anything to stop it, so she just sighed and let it happen. Not like she could ask Aoi to stop the bouncer, after all.

After watching Kyoko begin bouncing, assured that Kyoko would begin to love it after a while, Aoi went over towards the television and began to put in a random disk that she found in a case. “Alright, Kyoko~ Time for you to watch a show!” She said, backing away from the television to reveal an educational program clearly aimed at toddlers...at the most.

Kyoko couldn’t help but grimace a bit at the show that was put on in front of her. She couldn’t move the bouncer to look away, and she was sure she’d probably just get scolded if she turned her head away, so she was forced to watch the childish show. The type of show that had the main characters ask a question, then pause so the babies could give their answer. Utterly humiliating. But she didn’t have a choice, so she just kept bouncing, watching this infantile program all the while.

Somehow, Kyoko’s patience managed to last her through a few episodes of the show. However, suddenly her attention was drawn to something else; the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Determined not to use her diaper, Kyoko turned to Aoi, waving her hand towards the girl to show that she needed something.

Though she had mostly zoned out from the show in order to focus upon thinking about ways to escape, Aoi’s attention was grasped when out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kyoko beginning to wave. However, looking back towards the screen, she saw a few children characters waving to someone else...was she simply mimicking what was shown on screen? That was hardly out of the ordinary for a child. So Aoi waved back, hoping that Kyoko was entertained by all of this.

Kyoko was confused by Aoi's actions, until she turned her attention back to the TV and saw that the kids on screen were waving too. Groaning and mentally cursing the situation she was in, Kyoko shook her head and tried to think of something else she could do to convey her message.

However, before she could think of anything else, her bladder gave way, and her diaper grew very warm and wet in the front. Blushing, Kyoko looked down in disbelief. “I… I can't believe I just did that…” She muttered. On the bright side, the noise her accident made was quite noticeable, so hopefully Aoi would help her.

For once, Kyoko finally caught a break...somewhat. Noticing the accident immediately, Aoi went over to begin helping Kyoko out of the baby bouncer, meaning that she at least would not be bouncing around in a squishy diaper for a while, waiting for the swimmer to take her out naturally. “Seems as if you had an accident, dear. Though, I suppose you will be having them until you're old enough for one of us to begin potty training you.” Aoi said as she began to carry Kyoko over towards the changing table to lay her down on it.

Kyoko's blush only got worse as Aoi talked about how she “wasn't ready for potty training” yet. She would've been fine if the swimmer had just paid more attention to her! In utter embarrassment, Kyoko just turned her head away from Aoi, partly so she didn't have to see the girl change her diaper, and partly because she was upset with her.

Still not seeing anything wrong in this situation, Aoi proceeded to untape Kyoko’s diaper and started to wipe her up, the cold, wet feeling of the wipes causing the detective to shiver a bit. “Oh, hold still!” She instructed as she continued with the wiping, trying to keep the purple-haired girl from moving around too much during the change.

As if to spite Aoi for embarrassing her, once the swimmer asked her to hold still, Kyoko began to wiggle even more, a small, almost unnoticeable smirk on her face as she did so. If she was going to be forced to be a baby, she would at least make sure she got some enjoyment out of it.

Aoi groaned as Kyoko squirmed around, making wiping her bottom difficult, to say the least. Powdering was relatively easy since it didn't matter how she did it as long as it got onto the detective’s bottom, but diapering her was a nightmare. “Stay still so I can tape this on you! You don't want to make a mess everywhere, do you?”

Kyoko simply kept smirking and wiggling around without a care in the world. After all, babies were often wiggly, so she could hardly be blamed for it, right? “Sorry, but it’s just so fun to move around~” She said with a teasing tone, not even caring that Aoi couldn’t understand her at this point.

Sighing, Aoi forced Kyoko to stay still, taking all of her energy to do so, and slid the diaper underneath her, before quickly taping the garment up. “Ugh...there you go. All nice and diapered. My, you've never been this fussy before…” She muttered, before looking off to the side to see a clock on the wall. “Oh! It's already ten...Touko should be coming any moment now!”

Kyoko’s eyes widened as she heard Aoi speak. She quickly shook her head, trying once more to convey to the swimmer that she didn’t want Touko to take care of her. “Can’t I just stay with you until the day’s over…?” She asked, even though Aoi wouldn’t understand her. “I don’t think Touko will be a good caretaker…”

Hearing only babbling, Aoi completely misunderstood the entire situation. “You seem excited for her to take care of you! I'm sure that she'll do a wonderful job as your caretaker!” She said, before looking towards the door when she heard a knock. “Oh! I'm sure that's her right now.”

Walking over to the door, Aoi opened it up and looked to see Touko standing in the hallway, looking like as much of a nervous wreck as she always was. “H-Hello...I-I guess I'm here to take my turn at looking after Kyoko...I-I can't believe you convinced me to do this…”

Kyoko couldn’t help but sigh as she saw Touko walk into the nursery. The girl already made it clear that she didn’t want to take care of her at all, and it didn’t exactly inspire confidence. “Hello to you too, Touko…” She muttered bitterly, making sure Touko couldn’t hear her, even if she couldn’t be understood anyway.

Making her way into the room after, reluctantly, taking the diaper bag from Aoi, Touko walked towards Kyoko and tried to appear as pleasant as possible. Needless to say, she just looked as though she wanted to be anywhere except for where she currently was. “H-Hello...I guess I'll be taking care of you, since that bimbo swimmer has to go and take a swim break or something…”

It was clear from taking one look at Kyoko’s face that she wasn’t happy about this development, but she couldn’t really do anything about it. So she just held her arms up so Touko could pick her up and take her wherever she felt she needed to in order to take care of her. Hopefully Touko’s shift would go quick…

Despite being certain that Kyoko would not possibly understand her, Touko decided to try and ask her opinion on this matter. “So...w-what exactly do babies do, anyways? I-I'm almost certain Aoi already fed you this morning, and you don't look like you need to be changed yet…”

Looking around at her options in the nursery, Kyoko noticed a very large toybox sitting in the corner. Thinking there wasn’t anything better to do, and deciding to see just how far Touko was willing to go to take care of her, Kyoko pointed towards it. Hopefully Touko liked blocks and rattles…

The toybox? Far from what Touko was hoping and wanting to see, but somehow the bookworm had a feeling that she would not be able to get out of this without embarrassing herself a little. “Alright, I guess I can play with you for a bit...but not much. I brought a book I want to read, so you can just play around while I read it.”

Deciding that if everyone was gonna see her as a baby, she would act like one (at least for now), Kyoko pouted, crossed her arms, and shook her head. Hopefully that conveyed the message of “No, you’re gonna play with me for as long as I want!” well enough. Once more, she pointed towards the toybox, signalling that Touko should start carrying her over there. And while Touko was distracted looking at the toybox again, Kyoko picked up something from nearby the changing table that she would give Touko eventually…

Sighing, Touko did not even bother in bringing Kyoko over to the toybox herself, instead deciding to allow the girl to crawl over towards her if she actually wanted to play. “I didn't think that I would ever need to do something like this…” She muttered, embarrassed that she would actually be playing with toys, even if just for the sake of a girl she was looking after. Sitting down on a blanket right next to the toybox, presumably for comfortable playing, she got out a few items and waited for Kyoko to come over.

Honestly, Kyoko was offended that Touko didn’t bother to carry her over to the toybox. But it didn’t matter, she had a plan, and it would happen regardless of how she got over to the toybox. Getting down on her hands and knees and crawling over to the blanket, Kyoko picked up one of the rattles and held it out to Touko, waiting for her to take it.

A rattle? “You don't actually want me to play with a rattle, do you?” Touko asked, slightly annoyed about the situation before reaching out to grab it. “I'll hold it, but I'm not going to play with it. I'm not a baby like you are…” Words that especially hurt, considering Kyoko wasn't one either.

If Touko wasn’t going to be a good caretaker, then Kyoko wasn’t going to be a good baby. “Oh, you’re not a baby, huh? Well, I have something that says otherwise…” She said as she pulled out the thing she grabbed earlier; a light purple pacifier. Before Touko could say anything to object, Kyoko shoved it into her mouth, and then sat back with a satisfied expression. If Touko spit it out, she’d just cry and cry until she put it back in.

Shocked by the sudden pacifier shoved into her mouth, Touko’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned red before quickly starting to spit it out and glared towards Kyoko, despite the girl being a helpless baby that didn't know any better...supposedly, at least. “W-What do you think you're doing?! I just told you that I'm not a baby, you dumb-”

And that was her cue. Kyoko wasn’t exactly the best actor, but she still managed to get tears to well up in her eyes. And then immediately after, she started crying and wailing as loud as she possibly could. Certainly more than loud enough for someone to hear her through the still-open door of her nursery.

Eyes widening and not wanting anyone to hear and see this scene, Touko placed the pacifier back into her mouth, believing that it would please Kyoko and get her to stop all the crying and whining. “L-Look! Right here! I'm sucking on it!” She said before beginning to do just that, sucking on the pacifier with a massive blush.

Kyoko stopped crying just long enough to see Touko begin sucking on the pacifier, and she sniffled a little bit before smiling and pointing to the rattle again. Hopefully now Touko would understand what she wanted of her, and what would happen if she didn’t play along.

This cunning and mischievousness of the diapered girl completely flew over Touko’s head, who could only assume that she was genuinely just sad that her caretaker was not playing along. Sighing, Touko continued to suckle on the pacifier as she reached to grab the rattle and began to gently shake it, making a soft noise as she did so.

Kyoko smiled even wider, happy that her plan had worked. If Touko had been paying attention, she would’ve even noticed a bit of a smirk making its way onto the girl’s face for a second. Once Touko was playing with the rattle, Kyoko picked up some of the blocks, and began to play with those. She had to make it look like she wanted to play too, after all.

Giving into it all, Touko proceeded to sit on the floor, suck on a pacifier, and shake a rattle with a diapered girl in front of her...surely she looked absolutely ridiculous right then and there. However, she didn't even think about stopping, lest Aoi come in and decide to show her wrath. So the playing continued, switching from the rattle, to blocks, to dolls, back to the rattle again, and so on so forth. When was Aoi going to get back…? She needed a break…

Unfortunately for Touko, it looked as if nobody was coming any time soon, and Kyoko showed no signs of slowing down in her playing. An hour or so passed, and Kyoko was still just as energetic as she was when they started. In truth, even Kyoko was starting to get tired, but she couldn’t let Touko know that. She had to keep the girl playing as long as possible.

Sighing as she continued to play, Touko kept things up...but was suddenly interrupted by a feeling within her stomach, quickly followed by one within her bladder. She hadn't used the bathroom since breakfast, did she… “Hey, stay right there, Kyoko.” She said, momentarily removing the pacifier. “I need to go use the bathroom.” Luckily there was one right in Kyoko’s room...though she couldn't see Kyoko getting much mileage out of that.

Kyoko pouted once more as Touko stood up, and she grabbed the girl’s long skirt before she could get very far, holding onto it with more strength than a baby realistically should have. Once more, she started to well up tears in her eyes, threatening to cry again if Touko left.

This left Touko in a bit of dilemma. Either get up and go to the bathroom and make Kyoko cry, or risk the pain and discomfort by staying here right next to Kyoko. Considering that she truly did not care much for watching children...the answer was clear. “G-Get off of me! C-Come on, I need to use the bathroom!” She said as she tried to pull away from Kyoko.

Kyoko pouted, but then realized something. Why would there be a bathroom that she could just access whenever she needed to if she was supposed to be a baby? Realizing rather quickly the truth of the matter, Kyoko smiled and let go of Touko just as the girl asked. She would find out quickly that it didn’t really matter anyway…

Letting a sigh of relief escape, Touko got away from Kyoko and made her way right towards the bathroom, starting to turn the doorknob, and...huh? It...wasn't opening. The door didn't open?! “H-Huh?” She said as she tried again, only for the same result. The bookworm groaned, her squirming getting worse and the blush on her face deepening.

Deciding to put the final nail in the coffin for Touko, Kyoko crawled over to the girl with a smile. Once she was close enough, she quickly stood up, placed the pacifier back into Touko’s mouth, and sat back down. After all, she had to add to the image that was about to be before her~

The pacifier that was placed into her mouth resulted in the final shock needed to make Touko lose herself. How troubling...if only she had recognized her need to use the bathroom earlier. Then perhaps she could have prevented this entire incident in the end. ‘N-No...I can definitely hold it! I...I'm not a baby…I-’ All of Touko’s thoughts were immediately disproven the moment she felt something beginning to slip out of her backside, and her panties starting to feel heavy… ‘I've already lost…’

Still staying in her role as just a poor little baby who didn’t know any better, Kyoko couldn’t help but giggle a bit as she saw Touko have a rather unfortunate accident. Just like she planned. But then, something happened that wasn’t part of her plan, but made it all the sweeter. She heard someone else come into the nursery.

“I'm back from swimming~ How did...oh?” Aoi tilted her head as she looked towards Touko, standing in front of the bathroom and holding a rattle and with a pacifier in her mouth. This was certainly...something rather strange. “I won't even...oh! That smell...seems like someone needs a diaper change…” She said while turning towards Kyoko. In the background Touko shuffled around a bit, trying to escape...and urine beginning to seep down her legs, bladder have finally given in completely.

Kyoko just giggled and smirked again, and shook her head as Aoi began to walk over to her. It wasn’t her who needed a fresh pair of underwear, after all~ The diapered girl then pointed towards Touko, making sure Aoi would pay attention to her so she couldn’t escape.

Though confused, Aoi turned around...and immediately saw that Touko was in the middle of wetting herself. “She didn't…” Aoi said as she walked over, got behind her, and pulled the lengthy skirt up, gasping at the results she saw. “S-She actually did…”

At a complete loss for words, Touko just stuttered for a bit before spitting out her pacifier harshly and pointing towards Kyoko. “I-It’s that stupid brat’s fault! S-She distracted me with her stupid t-toys, and then d-didn’t let me leave when I needed to go to the bathroom!” If Aoi turned to look at Kyoko at this point, she would see the girl innocently playing with a stuffed animal; practically the definition of a well-behaved baby.

After taking a momentary glance back towards Kyoko, Aoi turned back towards Touko with a less than pleased expression. “You expect me to believe that the reason you had an accident was because a little girl wasn't letting you use the bathroom? I think you're just making excuses…” She said, sighing while shaking her head. “You're about as potty trained as Kyoko over there is. So maybe…” Aoi didn't say a word, instead using the strength she had as a swimmer to lift the stinky bookworm up.

“Y-You’re damn right that’s what I expect you to believe, you t-top-heavy, brainless fish! It’s the truth! I know y-your head is full of water instead of a brain, but e-even you can tell I’d never do something like this normally!” Touko shouted, before yelping in surprise as she was picked up. “W-What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Put me down!”

Shaking her head, Aoi carried Touko over towards the changing table and laid her down on it, Kyoko merely a few feet away. “Alright, let's get you changed into something much cleaner and fresher.” She said as she began to remove the author’s skirt completely tossing it off to the side and then beginning to slide her panties off.

“W-W-W-W-WHAT?!” Touko shouted in utter disbelief as she laid on the changing table. “Y-You can’t seriously expect me t-to just lay here and let you put a diaper on me! I-I’m not a baby like that p-purple-haired brat over there!”

“I found you sucking on a pacifier, shaking a rattle, and in underwear far too messy to belong to a teenage girl. Doesn't that sound like a baby to you?” Aoi said as she grabbed a few wipes and began to clean Touko’s dirty bottom, needing to do her absolute best to make sure she missed no spots.

“B-Because that brat forced me to! S-She shoved that s-stupid pacifier in my mouth, and started crying if I took it out! I-It was either s-swallow my pride and suck on the damn thing, or listen to her cry!” Touko explained incredulously. “G-Get your damn hands off me, you airhead! I’m n-not wearing a diaper!” She yelled, beginning to kick in Aoi’s direction.

“Such a fussy baby…” Aoi said, speaking as though she were taking care of a child. Quickly sprinkling the baby powder while dodging all of the kicks, Aoi then slid a thick diaper underneath Touko’s bottom and taped it up, making sure it was on tight. “There you go! Now, you better not take that off...or I'll give you a spanking!” She threatened.

Once the diaper was taped on, Touko stood up immediately, and looked at her new underwear with a huge blush. “Y-You think you can threaten me with a s-spanking?! I’m not a baby, that doesn’t scare me!” She then turned to Kyoko with an intense glare, stomping her way over to the girl. “T-T-This is your f-fault, you dumb baby! If you hadn’t forced me to p-play with your stupid toys, t-this wouldn’t be happening!”

Kyoko was surprised that Touko kept yelling at her, but then she got an idea, a smirk on her face once again. If Touko wanted to be mean to her, then what happened next was her own fault. Almost immediately after the bookworm finished her sentence, Kyoko began to cry once more, wailing just as loudly as she had before.

Gasping as she watched Touko berate this clearly innocent baby girl, Aoi glared towards the author and then smacked her bottom! “You're coming with me! You need to learn some manners!” She said while grabbing Touko’s arm, beginning to pull her out of the room. “You certainly can't be trusted to take care of a baby anymore. I could probably trust you to do that as much as I can trust you to use the bathroom properly.”

Touko yelped in surprise and pain as Aoi spanked her, and before she could say anything more on the matter, the swimmer was already dragging her away. “W-What?! If anyone needs to learn manners, it’s Kyoko!” She yelled, pointing an accusatory finger towards the infantile girl. However, her cries fell on deaf ears, and she was dragged out of the room all the same.

After taking Touko out of the room, Aoi stuck her head back inside Kyoko’s nursery for a moment. “Stay here for a moment, alright? I'll be back with another caretaker really soon! I just need to make sure this little baby here knows what she's getting into…” She mumbled before leaving to do something with Touko.

After everything she had been through today, making Touko into a baby just like her was certainly the highlight of Kyoko’s day. Now that she didn’t have to put on the baby act for anyone, she put the rattle in her hands down, and simply waited for someone else to show up to her nursery.

However, before long, perhaps one of the people Kyoko last wanted to see entered the room. “Why must it fall on me to look after a child like this?” Celestia Ludenberg lamented as she entered the nursery and looked towards Kyoko. “Aoi certainly didn't take no for an answer...but hopefully this will be simple.”

Upon seeing Celestia walk into the room and lament about how she had to take care of her, Kyoko scowled slightly. “I hope you know the feeling is mutual…” She muttered, knowing that she could say that since Celestia couldn’t understand her. She knew exactly how this would go. Kyoko would need something, and Celestia would refuse to help her, because of her “prim and proper” attitude. Hopefully Aoi would come back soon…

Looking around the room, Celestia looked for something that could perhaps keep Kyoko quiet for a while, and eventually decided upon a bottle of milk that she saw. “Babies enjoy milk, don't they? I prefer it in my tea, but I suppose if it'll keep you quiet for the time being, I could feed you this.” She said, still acting cold as she motioned for Kyoko to crawl over towards her. After all, she wasn't actually going to lift her.

Kyoko wasn’t very into the idea of being fed yet another bottle, but at least Celestia was trying to do something to take care of her… Rolling her eyes slightly, Kyoko did as instructed and crawled over to Celestia, waiting for the girl to sit down so she could lay on her lap.

Sitting down on the bed, Celestia helped Kyoko up onto her lap, something she was hardly pleased about, and then brought the nipple of the bottle towards the detective’s mouth. “Drink up...and don't expect this to be a common occurrence.” Truly Celestia was the most caring and doting caretaker here.

Kyoko simply rolled her eyes once more as Celestia continued to make it explicitly clear she didn’t want to be taking care of her, and began drinking from the bottle, as slowly as she could. Just like with Touko, if Celestia wanted to be a less-than-pleasant caretaker, she would be a less-than-pleasant baby.

How strange. Celestia could almost sense that Kyoko had as much dislike for her as she had for this infant. Clearly that could never be the case, but she felt it nonetheless. “Don't worry, Aoi will be back soon enough. She was just dragging Touko off to who knows where and called me in to look after you…”

“I sure hope so…” Kyoko thought to herself, continuing to drink from the bottle as slowly as possible. After about 15 minutes, she finally finished the drink, and pushed the bottle away from her mouth. “Thank you, I suppose. Even though you only gave me the bottle in an attempt to keep me quiet…” Again, Kyoko was speaking just for herself as she got off Celestia’s lap and sat on the floor once more.

Celestia was almost glad that Kyoko wouldn't be sitting in her lap any longer, though unfortunately this now meant that she would likely be annoyed by the sounds of the girl babbling and playing. “Now, keep quiet and play. Don't disturb me, or I won't hesitate to punish you.” She threatened.

“You’ll punish me for ‘disturbing you’? What if I need help with something? What if I need to be changed? What if I swallow something I’m not supposed to?” Kyoko asked, mentally cursing the fact that nobody could understand her. Knowing Celestia heard nothing but babbling, Kyoko simply groaned and crawled back over to her toys, grabbing a rattle and shaking it as loudly as she possibly could.

Rather annoyed already, Celestia tried to ignore the shaking of the rattle and the annoying girl that was shaking it. If she hadn't believed that Kyoko was nothing more than an immature and unintelligent infant, she would have believed that the diapered girl was purposefully trying to taunt her. After a few minutes of the incessant shaking which surely even Kyoko found annoying by now, Celestia walked over and ripped it from her hand. “Play with something else.” She said simply and coldly.

Kyoko gasped as Celestia walked up and harshly ripped the rattle from her hand. Alright then, two could play at that game. She would have to be even brattier than before. Crying would probably work, but she had a better idea. Kyoko grabbed another rattle, but she didn’t shake it. Instead, she took the rattle, and threw it directly at Celestia’s head.

“Gah!” Celestia let out a sharp cry of pain as she felt the toy hit her directly in the head. Using one hand to hold her hurting head, she turned towards Kyoko and glared with malicious intent. At least, with the one eye that hadn't been closed from the pain. “You...little...brat.” She said as she grabbed Kyoko’s arm and pulled her towards the bed, throwing her down over her lap after she sat down. “You want to throw toys at me? Then I'll punish you for being such a brat!”

Even though Kyoko knew very well what was coming, she still couldn’t help but feel a sense of smug satisfaction. Sure, she was about to be punished, and it wouldn’t be very pleasant, but at least she had managed to make Celestia be less of the calm, collected person she tried to come off as. That was a win in her book. Even still, she wasn’t exactly looking forward to being spanked, and she tried her best to brace herself for the oncoming punishment.

Beginning to lower Kyoko’s diaper to expose her rear end, Celestia wasted no time in throwing her hand down upon the bare bottom of the baby, a resounding smacking sound echoing throughout the room and a red hand print left there following the first one. Following this was a quick series of nearly twenty more, Celestia taking out all of her aggression upon the infant’s behind.

Kyoko yelped in pain with each smack, and it felt like each one hurt more than the last. By the time Celestia had finished, there were several bright red hand prints left on Kyoko, and despite how calm she was trying to be about the whole thing, anyone who looked at the girl’s face would easily be able to tell she was in quite a fair amount of pain.

With one final, hard spank that Celestia knew would leave a brutal mark, the girl finished and then pulled Kyoko’s diaper back up, showing a disregard towards how she was feeling. “Now, are you going to throw another toy at me?” She asked, still glaring.

Kyoko refused to answer, even with a simple shake of the head. Instead, she turned her head away and crossed her arms. After being spanked, it was clear that she was in no mood to cooperate with Celestia in any way.

The bratty nature of this girl apparently knew no bounds, but Celestia was fine with that. As long as she didn't do anything naughty again, she would simply ignore her presence as much as possible. “Now go and play again, but keep quiet. Maybe just look at a picture book.”

Kyoko huffed, and got off Celestia’s lap to crawl back to her pile of toys. She grabbed a coloring book and a box of crayons, and absentmindedly began to color in the pictures inside, silently glaring at Celestia every now and then as if to ask “Is this quiet enough for you?”

Taking this moment to calm and compose herself, Celestia enjoyed the silence while sitting in the room, thinking to herself about ways that she could possibly escape from this dreadful academy and, presumably, how she could avoid ever needing to take care of Kyoko ever again.

As Celestia sat there and got lost in her thoughts, Kyoko felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom again. But this was a much different urge than earlier, as evident by her stomach rumbling a bit. She considered asking Celestia to help her get to the bathroom, but there were a number of factors that made that particular idea basically impossible. So, swallowing her pride, she simply let it happen, and a rather large mess found its way into her diaper. It wasn’t comfortable in the slightest, and she was sure Celestia would smell it, so she just turned to the girl and waited for her to help.

While focusing on everything except for the baby that she was supposedly meant to be watching, Celestia was suddenly interrupted by a certain stench beginning to drift through the air of the room. “Ugh, now what is that foul odor…” She said, eyes now immediately going towards Kyoko, whose diaper had now clearly discolored and sagged. “Ugh...couldn't she have waited until Aoi got here?” She said as she stared towards Kyoko. Part of her wished to get as far away from that thing as possible and not even address it, but at the same time, getting rid of that repugnant odor as fast as possible seemed like a good idea…

While Celestia thought long and hard on what she wanted to do in this situation, Kyoko was clearly growing more uncomfortable by the second, and she could clearly tell that Celestia was not about to help her any time soon. So if the smell wasn’t enough to fully convince her, then clearly, Kyoko needed to appeal to the other thing she hated. So, gathering up a few tears once more, Kyoko began to cry and wail loudly.

An awful smell berating her nose and a horrible screeching piercing her ears...apparently, this was what it took to get Celestia to cave and give in. “Alright, I'll change you! Just stop crying!” Celestia walked over to Kyoko and picked her up as best as she could, trying to keep herself from breathing as she brought the detective towards the changing table and laid her down. “Try and stay still…” She instructed while untaping the soiled diaper.

Unlike when Aoi changed her, where she wiggled around just for the sake of it, Kyoko stood still as she was told, since she wanted to get out of that messy diaper as soon as possible. And she was sure that if she acted bratty, Celestia wouldn’t want to help her anymore.

Beginning to wipe up Kyoko as carefully as she possibly could, knowing well that not taking her time could lead to a disgusting outcome, Celestia slowly and thoroughly cleaned the detective’s rear and then began to powder, before grabbing a new diaper and placing it underneath her. “There...it's done.” She said, sighing.

Kyoko had stopped crying completely at this point (considering she wasn’t even all that upset to begin with), and she simply got off the changing table and nodded at Celestia, hoping that would convey the message of “thank you” well enough. Once that was done, she went back to her toys, and started playing with one of her plushes.

After this was through, however, Celestia was about to go back to lay down on the bed, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Huh? Is Aoi back already? Quicker than I thought...not that I mind.” She said as she stood up and went over to the door, only to find someone peculiar waiting there…

“Hey~ I wanted to come and take the baby off your hands for a while...you seem like you could use a break.” Came the voice of a certain blond-haired woman, who seemed to be smirking in an almost devious fashion as she looked into the room and at Kyoko.

Kyoko recognized the voice almost immediately. It was the person she was trying to warn everyone about! The person who caused everyone to see her like a helpless baby! The mastermind… Junko Enoshima! “You…!” Kyoko said, waddling over to the door. “So, you finally decide to show your face again. Care to explain what you’re really doing here? I know you have no intent of ‘taking care of me’.”

Shutting the door and locking it once Celestia left, Junko smirked and patronizingly patted Kyoko on the head. “I just came to see how the widdle baby was doing. And to say that everything worked out perfectly. Hypnosis can do wonders, you know. No one can understand you except me, and all they see you as is a hopelessly helpless infant...I'm sure the feeling must fill you with despair, right?”

“It’s more a nuisance than anything else. I wouldn’t exactly call it despairing.” Kyoko said, crossing her arms. “Is that what you hoped to gain out of this? Seeing me despair over being a baby?” She asked, clearly unamused.

“Well, partially.” Junko shrugged, changing tone and topic far too quickly. “Really this was more of a test to see what I could pull off. And I must say it worked perfectly. But...well, I think I've gotten all I can out of you. Someone so stoic can only be taken so far...though, this doesn't mean I'm done with you entirely.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kyoko asked, raising her eyebrow. “And what exactly does that mean?” She had a few suspicions as to what the blonde meant by her words, but she decided to let her speak for herself.

“Well...I suppose it can't hurt to tell you. After all, no one would believe you if I said I was behind this, and if they do, I'll just re-hypnotize all of you. It's really just that simple.” Junko laughed in a mocking manner. “I'll let you go back to being a ‘big girl’ for a while, though I don't think I'll let you be potty trained anymore. In your place, I'll have someone else be a baby...someone much, much more fun to mess with.”

Kyoko’s eyebrow remained raised, and she took a second to process what Junko had told her before speaking. “So, let me sum up your plan here. You’re going to hypnotize everyone again, into thinking that I’m a teenager who still needs diapers, and that someone else in the school is now a baby?” She asked, before shaking her head. “You’re insane. Do you get some sort of satisfaction out of this?” She asked, though it was really a rhetorical question.

“You know it.” Junko said, smirking wide while looking at Kyoko. “It's just...well, I get bored really, really easily...so easily that I got bored of the killing game before it ever started. No thanks to you revealing everything so easily...but oh well. I already have you all here and captured, so I'm going to put some new plans into motion. And just so you know...I'm only telling you all of this because it's fun to watch you try to find some way to stop it, but know you're completely powerless to do so~”

Kyoko shook her head. It was hard to believe that someone this… eccentric could exist. “So, am I to assume you’re already set to put your plan in motion, and that’s why you’re telling me? Because no matter what I do, I could never be fast enough to tell anyone what you’re planning?” She asked.

“More or less. Besides...I doubt very many would believe you even if you did tell anyone. Now, I'll be getting everything ready. When you wake up tomorrow morning, be ready for your room to be back to normal...but you'll also probably have a soaked diaper to deal with still.” Junko snickered as she left, a disturbed glee in her tone.

Kyoko once again rolled her eyes as she listened to Junko speak, and then walk away. She considered her options at the moment, and she thought that maybe she could manage to warn SOMEONE of what was about to happen, but she doubted she would be able to find anyone fast enough. Thinking over what would happen tomorrow, she thought that even if she still had to be in diapers despite not being a baby, at least she’d probably be allowed to change herself now…

Upset over her inability to do anything, Kyoko just went back to her crib, getting into it on her own (since she knew how it worked now due to watching Aoi), and laid down, more than ready for today to be over.

The next morning soon came, and it was ready for all to begin getting up. Yawning, Celestia Ludenberg began to sit up in her bed...but found a crinkling sound underneath her as she did so. However, that wasn't all. What surrounded her were bars, and walls that looked as if they better fit into the room of an infant child. Was she in Kyoko’s nursery or something? As she tried to get out of the crib, she felt her legs forced apart, and when she looked down she let out a shrill cry.

“W-What?!” Celestia yelled as she looked down at a thick diaper around her waist, barely hidden by a frilly pink dress that she was wearing. Panicking, Celestia prepared to rip all of it off, but was interrupted by the sound of her door opening. Looking towards the doorway, she saw Aoi standing with a smile, walking inside and seeming all too cheerful.

“Wake up, baby Celestia~ We’re going to have a lot of fun today!”


	2. Babies Can't Bully Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing to take proper care of Kyoko, Celestia is made the next victim of Junko's infantile prank.

How...How could this have happened? One day she was taking care of Kyoko, just as usual, and then the next, she found herself wearing a frilly dress, a thick diaper, and surrounded by the bars of a crib. Was this some kind of joke or something? A prank that the others were pulling on her for some reason? If it was, then it was far from funny.

“What do you think you're doing?!” Celestia shouted as she was lifted out of the crib by Aoi, the swimmer proving to be quite strong, not that it was particularly hard to lift someone with such a petite frame as her. “Let me down right this instant! And get me out of this ridiculous outfit!”

Despite the demands of the furious girl, the only response from Aoi was a somewhat amused giggle while cradling Celeste in her arms. “Aww, is someone fussy? Are you wet?” She asked as she placed a hand on the gambler’s diaper, something that turned her pale face a deep pink. “Oh, you're dry! Good girl~”

While the implication that she would ever possibly wet herself was a terribly humiliating thought, Celestia pushed it out of her mind for the moment to focus on a much, much bigger issue. Namely, the fact that Aoi did not seem to react to what she had said in any meaningful way. As though she didn't understand her at all! This had to be a part of some prank too, right?

Still struggling and squirming to try and break out of Aoi’s hold, an effort that got her nothing but a bit of exhaustion, Celestia tried her hand once more at demands to get this girl to let her down. “Let me down this instant, or else I'll…” Well, she didn't have any leverage here, but she hoped her threats would be enough.

Unfortunately, they were nowhere near enough to get through to Aoi, who thought harder for a moment. “Well, if you're not wet, then what's bothering you…” She said to herself, completely ignoring the gambler’s threat. Soon after, a lightbulb went off in her head. “Ohhh, I get it! You're probably just thirsty, aren't you?”

Still extremely angry at the fact that everything she was saying was being ignored, Celestia continued to glare at the other girl. “I most certainly am not! Put me down right now!” She shouted, resisting the urge to try and shove herself out of Aoi’s grasp. She didn’t want to risk falling, after all.

However, once more Aoi refused to acknowledge Celestia’s complaints, and so she went to go ahead and take a seat on a chair in the room. “Well, I'll make sure you get some good to drink~” Laying the girl across her lap, Aoi began to...remove her jacket. And pull up her shirt. Was she about to…

Celestia could hardly believe what she was seeing, and the second Aoi began to lift her shirt, she began to try to struggle out of Aoi’s hold twice as hard. There was no way she was going to allow… this to happen! Her pride would never recover! “Aoi, let go of me immediately, or I will make you regret this!” She shouted.

“Alright baby Celestia, come here~” Bringing Celestia’s face closer towards her, rather ample, breasts, she practically forced the girl's mouth onto one and was determined to keep her there. For all she was concerned, it was like caring for an actual infant…

Celestia was still screaming for Aoi to let her go as her face was slowly brought closer to the girl’s breasts, and even though they were muffled now, those screams didn’t stop as she was forced to latch onto one. After a few minutes of shouting, Celestia realized she would get nowhere by continuing this, and began to suck on Aoi’s breast purely for the sake of satisfying the girl so she could be let go.

“There you go, just like that~” Aoi practically cooed, keeping Celestia propped up with one of her arms, and using her free hand to gently stroke her hair. Clearly she was out of her mind, that was the only explanation. Why else would she have suddenly begun to breastfeed her like this? Like a baby?

As she thought about this, Celestia realized she had been sucking on Aoi’s breast for far longer than she intended to, and once she had come to her senses, she quickly moved her head away from the girl’s body and glared up at her once more. “There, are you satisfied now? I’ve done what you wanted, now let me go.”

“Oh, all done?” Aoi asked, apparently ignoring that Celestia had just told her that. “Well then, I think it's time for you to get out of this stuffy little nursery for a while and around the school!”

“Around the school?!” Celestia repeated with an incredulous look on her face, shaking her head rapidly. “There is absolutely no way I’m leaving this room until I’m allowed to put on something not completely humiliating!” She protested.

Humming as she lifted Celestia up and walked over towards a closet in the room, she opened it to reveal a stroller inside, alongside showing that the closet held an assortment of humiliating outfits other than the one she was wearing. “Let's get you nice and strapped in!” She said while laying her down inside and buckling her up.

Celestia’s pale white face turned red as she saw the embarrassing outfits that lined the closet, all of which seemed perfectly sized to fit her. And the stroller… Just how long was this prank of Aoi’s in preparation for?! As soon as she was buckled into the stroller, Celestia wasted no time in trying to undo the buckles and free herself. “I told you there was no way I’m going outside, and I meant it! Let me out of this humiliating thing!”

Realizing that Celestia was being extra fussy today, and that with enough scrambling she ran the real risk of getting free from the stroller, Aoi found the perfect solution. Quickly grabbing a pair of padded baby mittens out of the closet, she placed them onto the gambler’s hands and smiled. “There, that should be good. Now then… Let's go!”

As soon as the mittens were placed on her hands, Celestia stared at them in disbelief, before immediately trying to take them off. When that didn’t work, she shifted her focus back towards trying to get out of the stroller, which also didn’t work. These mittens made it impossible to do anything. “Aoi! Let me go right now!” She shouted for what felt like the thousandth time since she woke up, even though it was clear at this point that Aoi was ignoring her. She was far too dedicated to this prank…

A few moments after, Aoi was out the door, and roaming the halls of the school with Celestia in her stroller. There weren't many around, what with them being locked in there, but that just meant that she wouldn't be able to keep away from the people that did find her in this humiliating state. She could only imagine what they would say, what they would think, and the moment she saw someone approaching she prepared for their mockery and disbelief…

Only to find them not acknowledge her at all. At least, not beyond a few simple coos or a wave. What...What was going on here? Were they in on the prank too? If they were, then they really weren't doing too much…

Celestia found herself almost immediately confused by everyone else’s reactions to her. Why did none of them find the situation she was in even the least bit strange? Why were they all treating her like she truly was some hapless infant? “Aoi, what did you tell everyone? Why are they all in on this inane prank of yours?!”

“My, you really are fussy today… Here, this should help you calm down.” Taking a pacifier out of a diaper bag she brought along with her, Aoi forced it into Celestia’s mouth to try and keep her quiet. “There, you can suck on that for a while~”

Celestia shouted a muffled yelp of surprise as the pacifier was suddenly forced into her mouth, and she looked up at Aoi angrily, starting to get very tired of the girl constantly ignoring her. Couldn’t she at least have the decency to say SOMETHING relevant in response to her shouting?!

After a while, and after passing by another few students who said absolutely nothing about Celestia’s state, they arrived in the cafeteria. While there, one particular oddity stuck out to the girl. Namely, a bright pink highchair at the table. One that Kyoko used to have… “Alright, let's get you something to eat!”

Celestia, of course, recognized the highchair as Kyoko’s, but now it seemed a lot bigger. Big enough to fit her, even… “Aoi, you cannot seriously expect me to sit in that infantile seat. I refuse to go along with this.” She said, having spit out her pacifier a while ago due to not wanting it in her mouth to begin with.

“That's right! I bet you are hungry and ready for a meal~” Aoi cooed, either willfully ignoring what Celestia said or outright just not understanding her as she began to take her out of the stroller and instead sat her down in the highchair, closing the tray and keeping her locked in.

As soon as she was locked into the highchair, Celestia immediately tried to struggle out of the humiliating seat. But just as with the stroller, her mittens prevented her from undoing the lock, and she couldn’t make any headway in actually escaping. “What kind of mittens are these…?!” She shouted to herself as she looked down at her hands.

Leaving Celestia for a second, safe in the knowledge that she could hardy get very far when stuck in a highchair, Aoi soon returned with a sizeable jar filled with baby food and a pink plastic spoon. “Alright, open up!"

Obviously, there was no way Celestia was going to eat something as humiliating and disgusting as baby food. The second the first spoonful was lifted up to her mouth, Celestia clamped her mouth shut, and turned her head away with a huff.

“Aww, come on, open up. It's your favorite flavor~” Aoi said as she held up the vaguely peach-smelling mush on the spoon. “So just eat it up, please?” She cooed towards the young woman.

Celestia shook her head in response, her mouth still tightly shut as she avoided the spoon in every way she could. There was absolutely no way she was going to eat baby food! She had retain at least some of her pride!

“Hmph, I tried to do it the easy way…” After saying this, Aoi proceeded to go ahead with a devious plan...which consisted of just tickling Celestia under the chin a little, trying to do enough to get her to simply open her mouth for just a moment.

Despite the girl’s no nonsense demeanor and always trying to portray herself as infallible, a little known fact about Celestia Ludenberg was that she was extremely ticklish. As such, the second Aoi began to tickle her under her chin, she burst out into helpless laughter as she desperately tried to move Aoi’s hands away from her.

Taking the opportunity, Aoi practically shoved the spoonful of mush into Celestia’s mouth, watching her swallow it with a smile. “Well? How was it?” She asked while taking the spoon out of her mouth.

The mush was exactly as disgusting and embarrassing to eat as Celestia had expected, and even though she knew that Aoi could likely force her to open up just like she did for the first bite, the diapered girl still refused to cooperate, turning away from the spoon once more.

“I'm surprised, normally after you take one bite you're eager to eat the rest up…” Aoi mused, but she didn't give it much fight. If baby Celestia wanted a fight, she would give her a fight! Struggling to maintain both tickling and feeding, she did her best to force the mush into the supposed baby’s mouth.

Each bite was forced upon Celestia, and it was an uphill battle to get her to eat all the food in the jar. However, eventually Aoi’s struggle paid off, as soon enough the jar was empty, and although more than half of it had ended up stuck to Celestia’s face, at least the girl had eaten. “That was by far the worst experience of my life.” She said.

“Let's hope you're a bit easier to feed tomorrow…” Aoi said, sighing in relief as she finished, as though she had just completed some monumental task. “Let's get you nice and cleaned up now…” Taking a rag into hand, she ran it across Celestia’s face to remove all of the mush stains.

Of course, Celestia was not about to be a well-behaved baby for Aoi, and as soon as the rag was dragged across her face, the girl began to protest, whining and trying to push the rag away from her face. Why was Aoi so insistent on treating her like this?!

Struggling to even do something as simple as clean Celestia’s face, Aoi powered through the strife and eventually managed to wipe everything off of her. “Well...someone certainly has a lot of energy today… I think I know the exact thing to try and get that out.” She said as she began to place her back in the stroller.

Celestia, of course, had no idea what Aoi meant by “getting her energy out”, but she could already tell that whatever the girl had planned, she would not enjoy it. “I think I would prefer to just go back to my room and stay there for the rest of my life, thank you.” She said, even though she knew Aoi was still ignoring her.

Humming as she began to push the stroller out of the cafeteria and through the halls once more, Aoi’s next destination was quite the peculiar one. That being, the school’s pool. “Let's get you into a swimsuit, and a swim diaper~” She said as she brought her into the female changing room.

Celestia wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of swimming, and she certainly wasn’t going to be a fan of swimming in whatever ridiculous outfit Aoi had planned for her. Once again shaking her head, Celestia tried her best to hold onto the stroller so she couldn’t be lifted out of it. Of course, that was a fruitless effort, considering the mittens still on her hands…

After undoing the straps that kept Celestia inside the stroller, Aoi effortlessly lifted her out and laid her down. Removing the mittens, frilly dress, and diaper that she was in, she left the girl practically naked for a moment as she dug through the diaper bag for the proper attire.

It was at this moment that Celestia considered running away from the other girl now that she wasn’t being held or pushed around in a stroller, but running around the school completely naked was just about the only thing more embarrassing than being paraded around dressed like a baby. So instead of running, the girl just blushed and tried to cover her now naked body as best she could.

After a while, Aoi took three things out of her bag. The first was a pink swim diaper, the second was a frilly, pink one piece swimsuit of the same color, and the last was two arm floaties clearly meant for Celestia. “Alright, now let's get you ready~” She said while taping the new diaper onto her.

Celestia looked down at her new padding with a mix of embarrassment and disgust, and was already resisting the urge to rip it off and make it clear to Aoi that she didn’t want to wear this. Soon enough the swimsuit and the floaties were pulled onto her as well, and Celestia looked down once more, cringing at how utterly infantile she looked. This was ridiculous… Where did Aoi even get these clothes?

After this, Aoi took out her own swimsuit, stripping down right there and apparently not caring if Celestia saw. A few moments later, she was dressed into the blue swimsuit, and she carried the girl out of the changing room and towards the pool. “Alright, let's get you in the water~” She said while beginning to slowly place her in.

Once she was placed in the water, Celestia did nothing but float there awkwardly, refusing to actually move around in the water at all. There was no way she was going to give Aoi the satisfaction of seeing her play around in the pool like some infant!

Right afterwards Aoi got in the pool herself. She noticed that Celestia wasn't playing, and that was a problem...but she was going to try and fix that! Quickly she began to splash Celestia a little, hoping she would respond to that.

Celestia did indeed respond. She glared at Aoi angrily, and splashed her back almost immediately. Of course, Aoi would probably think that the diapered girl was just playing along, but the only reason she splashed back was revenge.

Indeed so, Aoi grinned as she managed to finally get the girl to do something, since that at least meant she was now active! “Alright, you've asked for it!” She said as she splashed her again, clearly prompting her to splash her once more in return.

Celestia glared even harder at Aoi, and splashed her multiple times in succession, hoping to push the girl away from her so she didn’t have to deal with her nonsense anymore. “Will you just leave me alone, you airheaded brat?!” She shouted.

Even after the cry of anger, Aoi just took it as some of the fun, though she did indeed stop splashing her soon after. “You seem much more active now~ Come on, try and swim around for a bit now~”

Even as Aoi tried to make her swim around, Celestia refused to cooperate for even a second, crossing her arms and not moving outside of what Aoi forced her to do. She was never the biggest fan of swimming, and she especially wasn’t a fan of it right now. “Can we please just get out of this stupid pool already?” She asked, hoping Aoi would finally stop ignoring her.

However, once Celestia proved that she was unwilling to start swimming around on her own, Aoi took things into her own hands. Namely, by beginning to move her around in the water so as to practically force her to swim… 

Celestia pouted as she was forced to keep swimming around, getting more and more frustrated over the fact that Aoi refused to listen to her. Deciding to stay silent for now, Celestia just let Aoi do what she wanted, hoping she would get it all out of her system and let her get out of this pool.

Aoi continued to make the black-haired girl swim around for a few more minutes, before deciding that she had enough time in the pool. “Alright, let's get you out, sweetie~” She said as she pulled the girl out and began to dry her off with a towel.

Counting her blessings as she was finally lifted out of the pool and dried off, Celestia didn’t fight Aoi at all on this. After all, this is what she had been wanting from the beginning. Once she was dried off and dressed back in the humiliating, infantile outfit she was wearing earlier, she looked at Aoi with an unamused expression. “So, now what? How do you plan to humiliate me further?”

Instead of giving a direct answer, Aoi proceeded to strap Celestia into the stroller once more and started pushing her out the door. “Let's get you back to your nursery~ It's about time to switch caretakers anyways.”

“Switch caretakers?” Celestia asked with a confused expression. “You’re not the only one who’s going to be watching over me today?” Honestly, she shouldn’t be surprised. Clearly everyone else was in on this stupid prank, so of course Aoi talked someone else into watching over her…

Once they made it back to the nursery, Aoi let her out of the stroller, allowing her to crawl around for a bit. “Your new caretaker should be here in a few minutes, so just play around with your toys until then~”

Obviously, Celestia had no interest in actually playing with the toys, and once she was let out of her stroller, she did nothing but sit there and cross her arms in defiance, refusing to even look at the infantile objects that were scattered around her.

After a few minutes passed, a knock came to the door, and Aoi went over to begin opening it. “Oh, that sounds like she's here now!” She said, standing up and going over to the door. When she opened it up, she revealed who was standing there, and it was…

Kyoko? But...she seemed so different! Clearly older, for one, not to mention wearing clothes much more appropriate for a grown up than a baby. But… She was a baby, wasn't she? Just yesterday! She took care of her, she saw it with her own eyes!

Celestia’s eyes widened as she saw who her next caretaker was. That was impossible…! Kyoko had been a baby just yesterday! A helpless, simple infant who needed to be taken care of! How was she suddenly a teenager?! “Aoi, what’s going on here? Last I saw Kyoko, she was no more than a year old!”

“She's all yours, Kyoko! Be warned though, she's a bit fussier than usual today.” Aoi said as she began to leave, transferring all responsibility over to the purple haired girl.

Nodding her head, Kyoko looked towards Celestia and walked over. “Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle her just fine.” She assured the swimmer while going over. As she did so, a crinkling sound seemed to come from her, proving that while she was a teenager now, she was almost certainly still a baby in one area…

Celestia noticed the crinkling noise, of course, but decided not to comment on it just yet. After all, she’d likely be able to save that as a trump card to humiliate the girl with later, should she cross her in any way. “So, you’re going to be my next caretaker, are you?” She asked, hoping Kyoko wouldn’t ignore her.

However, the fact that Celestia was speaking at all did not even seem to register to Kyoko, who instead began to bring over some toys and set them in front of Celestia. “Alright, well, you always like playing with these toys, don't you?”

“I most certainly do not enjoy playing with them. I don’t know what makes you believe I do.” Celestia responded, turning her entire body away from the toys to show how adamantly against playing with them she was.

Kyoko sighed as she looked down at the toys. “Aoi was right, you are being a bit of a brat today…” She said, thinking Celestia couldn't hear her, and almost certainly unintentionally striking a chord.

“The only reason I’m ‘being a brat’ is because all of you refuse to listen to me, and insist on treating me like some idiotic child who needs you mouth-breathers to watch after me.” Celestia retorted angrily, mostly for her own sake than for the sake of getting Kyoko to listen to her. “If you all would just leave me alone, we’d be fine.”

This was certainly proving to be difficult...Celestia wouldn't cooperate at all, and she only seemed to be getting fussier by the second. “Well, it's not good for a girl your age to sit around doing nothing… Why am I even talking, she can't even understand me…”

“Well, perhaps if you’d let me do something I actually care about, instead of forcing me to play with baby toys all day, I’d be a bit more cooperative.” To punctuate her point, Celestia picked up a plush that was sitting nearby, and threw it against a wall.

Deciding that a softer hand was not going to help much here, Kyoko picked up the plush and handed it back towards Celestia. “Don't go throwing your toys.” She said with a soft glare.

“And what are you going to do about it? I remember when you threw your rattle at me like the brat you are.” Celestia responded with an angry glare on her face. “I’ll do whatever I like, and I won’t let someone like you tell me otherwise.” She said, furthering her rebellion by throwing another plush.

By this point, Kyoko had apparently had enough of Celestia’s bratty behavior, and lifted her up while moving over towards a chair. “Fine then, I suppose that babies need to be punished sometimes…” She said while beginning to lower her diaper.

Celestia’s eyes widened as Kyoko brought her over to a chair and began to pull her diaper down, and turned her head to look at the other girl to the best of her abilities, glaring at her angrily. “You wouldn’t dare! She shouted, trying to struggle out of Kyoko’s grasp.

However, Kyoko proved to be stronger than Celestia. Strong enough to at least keep a hold on her as she revealed the gambler’s bare behind and then lifted her hand up. Quickly she smacked it down onto the girl’s rear end, hard enough to leave a mark from one slap alone.

Despite her usual stoic demeanor, Celestia couldn’t help but let out an undignified yelp of pain as the first smack was delivered. And of course, she continued to yelp in pain with each consecutive smack, squirming around on Kyoko’s lap to futilely try and break out of her hold.

Not hesitating to continue on until she believed that Celestia had learned her lesson, Kyoko delivered repeated smacks of the girl’s rear, until the first tears started to come from her eyes. “Are you done acting like a fussy baby?”

Celestia didn’t respond at all, and not only because she knew Kyoko wouldn’t respond to her anyway. Instead, once she sat back upright, she just crossed her arms and looked away from Kyoko, refusing to answer her.

“Still pouting, hmm? Well, maybe you need another spanking to change your attitude.” Kyoko threatened as though Celestia could understand her, just hoping that her point would get across nonetheless.

Celestia still refused to respond, but she didn’t exactly want another spanking, so she simply hopped off of Kyoko’s lap, waddling over to the pile of toys set up in the center of her nursery and grabbing a rattle. She then began to shake it, a grimace and a blush on her face all the while.

Well, it seemed like her punishment managed to actually work. Walking over to join her, Kyoko sat across from Celestia, holding up a toy and beginning to move it around in her face to entertain her.

Celestia certainly wasn’t entertained by the infantile toy being waved around in her face, but she knew she had to pretend to keep Kyoko satisfied, so using her talents as a gifted liar with a great poker face, Celestia forced herself to smile a smile that seemed completely genuine to the untrained eye, continuing to play with her rattle.

Indeed, even as a detective, Kyoko could find no bit of dishonesty in the smile that Celestia wore. “Aww, you're rather cute when you play like this.” She said with the faintest of grins while pushing more toys over towards the gambler.

Celestia almost found herself breaking character and grimacing as more toys were pushed over towards her, but forced herself to keep up her smile anyway as she looked over the toys she had been given. Seeing a toy piano in the pile, Celestia knew of the perfect way to get revenge on Kyoko while still acting like the dumb baby she apparently saw the gambler as.

Grabbing the piano, Celestia began to randomly smack the keys, making a discordant, tinny song fill the air that honestly hurt even her own ears. But Kyoko said she wanted her to play, so she’d play alright.

The moment that Celestia started to pound down on the keys at random, not even attempting to make a valid tune (not that she expected a baby to), Kyoko covered her ears. Even then, the sound still managed to push through and get to her, making her grit her teeth in discomfort. Well… Perhaps she shouldn't have pushed her to play too much… “That's...great.” She said to try and appease the baby.

Seeing that Kyoko wasn’t going to stop her, at least not at the moment, Celestia just smirked and continued to pound on the keys, intent to keep this auditory torture up until Kyoko couldn’t take anymore. After all, she was just a baby, and babies kept playing until they were told to stop, right?

After a certain point, Kyoko was certain her ears were going to bleed if an end wasn't put to this screeching noise, and so eventually placed a hand on top of Celestia’s. “That's...That's enough, dear.” She said while sighing in relief once it stopped. “Maybe we need to get you some other toys to play with…”

Celestia just smiled at Kyoko as she put the toy away. To Kyoko, it probably looked like the smile of an innocent baby, but there was obviously much more meaning behind it that Kyoko probably didn’t even think of. “If you say so~” Celestia said with an all-too-satisfied tone in her voice.

Deciding to move on from that, Kyoko offered up some toys that didn't make noise and would, hopefully, not prove an annoyance. Namely, some blocks and simple dolls. “Here...Play with these.” She said as she held them out to the diapered girl.

Celestia was far less interested in these toys, as she couldn’t use them to torture Kyoko, but she went along with it anyway for the sake of making sure Kyoko didn’t spank her again. Picking up the blocks, Celestia began to stack them into a tower, something she had seen actual babies do before.

Sighing in relief that Celestia wasn't using the toys as a means to annoy her, the purple-haired girl then focused on helping Celestia to stack the tower. Mainly to play with her, but also because she was unsure if the girl could actually stack them properly herself. Babies tended to not have good balancing skills…

While Celestia didn’t appreciate and certainly didn’t NEED the help, she knew Kyoko wouldn’t listen to her anyway, so she didn’t say anything in response to the purple-haired girl’s help. She just kept stacking the blocks until there were none left to stack, at which point she shoved her hands into the tower, causing it to immediately collapse.

Beginning to move all the blocks back over towards her, since Celestia was clearly done playing with them, Kyoko gave her a soft smile. “Have fun with them?” She asked, even if she was sure that the other girl did not understand a word she was saying.

Celestia was about to give her usual snarky answer that really only served to make her feel a little better about her situation, when suddenly she felt a rumbling in her stomach. Then, with absolutely no control over her body, she felt herself push a rather large mess into the back of her diaper, along with the front growing warm and wet. Immediately after she was finished, Celestia looked down at her padding in pure disbelief. “What on Earth…?! Why did I do that?! Why did I have no control over it?!”

It didn't take long for Kyoko to realize what had happened. Even if she didn't see it firsthand, the smell would have made sure she recognized the problem before too long. “I was hoping you wouldn't go during my shift… Well, I suppose there's no helping it.” She said as she began to pick Celestia up. “Come on, let's get you changed.”

Her entire face turning the brightest shade of red it had been all day, Celestia squirmed around awkwardly in Kyoko’s hold, clearly not enjoying the feeling of her used diaper pressing against her skin. “I… I don’t understand… Why am I soiling myself like an actual infant?!” She shouted.

Whatever the answer was, Kyoko most certainly did not have it, as she made no mention of it while laying Celestia down and getting to work. Untaping the dirtied garment, she wrinkled her nose at the smell, before beginning to carefully wipe her up to the best of her ability.

Celestia, of course, continued to squirm around, but now it was because the cold feeling of the wet wipes against her skin made her uncomfortable. “Can’t you be gentler with this?!” She asked Kyoko, glaring at the girl to the best of her abilities right now, completely ignoring the fact that this was not a matter of being gentle at all.

Fussy babies squirming during changes were rather common, so Kyoko paid it no mind as she continued to wipe. Eventually, once Celestia was as clean as she was going to be, the purple-haired girl applied the baby powder and began to tape a new, fresh diaper onto her rear. “There you go, nice and clean.”

While Celestia didn’t exactly enjoy being put back into a diaper, she had to admit that the feeling of a clean one was practically heaven compared to the mess that had just been clinging to her body. “Thank you, I suppose…” She muttered as she got off the changing table on her own.

As Kyoko prepared to sit down by Celestia and watch her play again, she heard a knock at the door. Odd...she hadn't expected anyone to show up yet. Walking over, she would open the door to find Aoi having returned. “Hmm? What are you doing back here?”

“Well, there's not much to do here...so I thought I'd come by and see how the adorable baby is doing~” Aoi cooed as she walked over and looked down at the girl. “Having fun with miss Kyoko here?”

“I most certainly am not. I haven’t been having fun since I woke up.” Celestia said, before realizing something. The noise she had heard earlier when Kyoko walked in… “But I can have some fun… By revealing this!” She said before suddenly grabbing Kyoko’s skirt and yanking it upwards.

Suddenly, Kyoko’s diaper was on display, the light purple padding revealed for the world to see. What Celestia had expected was shock and laughter from Aoi...but besides a slight blush on Kyoko’s face, there was hardly any reaction at all. “N-No, bad…” The detective muttered as she stepped away and pushed Celestia’s hand down.

A slight giggle came from Aoi as she saw the scene, before turning towards Celestia. “Silly baby, we all already know Kyoko here wears diapers, just like you~” She cooed.

Celestia’s eyes widened as she heard this, unable to believe that this was already a well-known fact. “What do you mean? Aren’t you shocked at all? Even a little bit surprised?!” She asked incredulously, upset that her plan to humiliate Kyoko had failed.

Apparently not, given that Aoi brushed it off entirely and smiled again while giving Kyoko a simple pat on the shoulder to comfort her from the minor embarrassment. “Now then, what are you up to?” She asked while sitting across from Celestia. “Playing with your toys, huh?”

“Only because Kyoko didn’t give me a choice in the matter…” Celestia said with a pout, kicking a plush away to show how tired she was of playing with these stupid toys. “I’d prefer to play with practically anything else at this point.”

After thinking on things for a moment, Aoi got a brilliant idea. “Well, why don't you go and play in your bouncer?” She asked, already starting to lift the gambler up and move her over towards it. “You'll have a lot of fun!”

Celestia was immediately opposed to this idea, and began to try and struggle out of Aoi’s grasp as she was lifted up, even though she knew by this point that it was a fruitless effort. “Absolutely not! There is no way I’m going to play in something as infantile as a bouncer!”

Whether she wanted to or not, and she certainly did not, Celestia was quickly placed into the bouncer. “Alright, now let's get you going!” She said, pulling down on the bouncer before abruptly letting it go.

A blush forming on her face once again as she was forced to bounce up and down with absolutely no control over herself, Celestia flailed her legs around wildly as she bounced, trying her hardest to get this bouncer to stop moving. Of course, each movement she made on her own just allowed the bouncer to keep going with no signs of stopping whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Aoi just watched with a happy grin spread across her face, something that annoyed Celestia to no end. She just seemed so happy to be humiliating her like this...and as far as she knew, she was in charge of this whole thing…!

Celestia didn’t know what to do to convey to Aoi that she didn’t want to be in this bouncer, considering the girl ignored every word she said. It was then that she remembered how babies usually got attention… It was a humiliating idea, but no more humiliating than being forced to bounce around like this. Taking a deep breath, Celestia prepared herself… And then began to cry as loud as she could.

Taking this as a sign that it was time to take Celestia out, and thus doing exactly what the gambler wanted, Aoi removed the girl from the bouncer and held her in her arms. “Aww, what's wrong, dear? Not having fun in the bouncer anymore?” She asked.

Celestia most certainly was not having fun in the bouncer anymore, due in no small part to the fact that she wasn’t having fun to begin with. She continued to cry, but not out of any sense of actual sadness. No, she just wanted to keep assaulting Aoi’s ears with her wailing.

Trying to soothe Celestia down, Aoi stopped rocking her, placing her down on the floor. Afterwards, she placed a pacifier into her mouth, followed by handing her a plush that was (supposedly) her favorite. “C-Come on, please don't cry anymore…”

While Celestia wanted to keep crying, she had to admit (even though it pained her to do so) that the pacifier in her mouth and the plush that had been placed in her arms were actually rather comforting. Unable to muster any more tears, Celestia found herself actually hugging the plush she had been given, seemingly out of instinct more than anything else.

Relieved that she had managed to stop the sobbing, Aoi smiled while taking a seat. “There we go, that's much better. I…” Suddenly, the swimmer found a foul smell drifting through the air, eyes immediately landing on Celestia. Quickly she stood up, going over to begin checking her…

Celestia was confused when her diaper was checked, and made that fact known by staring at Aoi like she had no idea what was going on. After a few seconds of hesitation, Kyoko walked over and tapped Aoi on the shoulder. “Um, Aoi… That smell… Isn’t coming from Celestia…”

Suddenly realizing the source of it, Aoi turned towards Kyoko, giving her an awkward, but warm smile. “O-Oh, I see. Well, umm...would you like me to help you get changed?” She asked.

Kyoko nodded, beginning to awkwardly waddle over towards the changing table, lifting up her skirt so Aoi could get to her diaper easier. “Y-Yes, I’d appreciate that…” She muttered as she laid there, waiting for Aoi to start.

Humming with a smile, Aoi began to coo down at Kyoko. While she wasn't really a baby like Celestia so clearly was, she did so out of pure habit. “Let's get you into a nice, clean diaper!” She said while untaping the garment and beginning to clean her up.

While Kyoko didn’t exactly appreciate the fact that Aoi was cooing at her like she was an actual baby, she didn’t comment on it. She just stayed silent throughout the whole change, much more behaved than Celestia had been during her own diaper change. After all, Kyoko was used to this by this point.

After making sure that the purple-haired detective was completely wiped clean, Aoi sprinkled the baby powder and then taped a fresh, new, lilac-colored diaper onto her. “There you go! Feeling better now?” She asked, still treating the girl like a bit of an infant.

“Yes, much better. Thank you for changing my diaper, Aoi.” Kyoko said as she hopped off the changing table, looking down at Celestia once she did so. And what she saw, she had to admit was pretty adorable.

While Aoi and Kyoko were focused on the diaper change, Celestia had apparently fallen asleep, sucking on her pacifier gently and hugging the plush in her arms. After how bratty the girl had been all day, it was nice to see her so relaxed.

“Aww, she's so cute~” Aoi cooed while going to lift Celestia, doing so rather easily and taking her over towards her crib. “Let's get her tucked in, she's had a long day~ Let's hope she's in a better mood when she wakes up.”

“I've never seen her so fussy.” Kyoko replied, watching as Aoi tucked the diapered girl in beneath the sheets. She even handed a plush cat toy to the girl, which Celestia began to hug close to her without hesitation in her slumber. “But I'm sure a nap will make sure she's nice and happy again.”

“We can only hope…” Aoi responded, before beginning to walk out of the room while shutting the light. “Goodnight, baby Celestia~” The detective and swimmer promptly left the room, closing the door behind them and going to focus on other things for the time being.

Meanwhile, Celestia was left to sleep in her crib, hoping that when she woke up next, this whole ordeal would have just been a dream. However, for some reason she had her doubts by this point, and so hoped for something else instead. That the humiliation would hopefully die down when she awoke…

Though even that seemed far out of grasp now...


End file.
